


Lady Gaga Made Him Do It

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Danny/Steve, Public Sex, Frottage in a crowd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Gaga Made Him Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinysylver for her wonderful prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shinysylver+for+her+wonderful+prompt).



**Disclaimer: Again? Okay. Not mine, no money made, and because of the censors, Steve and Danny will never have sex on TV.**

**************

Steve and Danny were in agreement for a change.

Neither was happy being forced to play bodyguards for a singer. 

But her father was about to testify against some really bad men and Jameson was willing to do whatever it took to get that testimony, including ordering her task force to be nothing more than glorified babysitters. 

Chin had an excuse to beg off - he was in the hospital recovering from appendicitis.

Kono had no excuse - until her Grandmother showed up and flat out ordered her to take care of six of her younger cousins so their parents could go out. Nobody questioned Granny when she gave an order; she was the only person in existence who could make Steve cry. 

So it was left to Steve and Danny to do the job - watching a performance by someone they didn't know, whose music they didn't like, and whose lyrics they didn't understand.

"Danny, I don't get it - Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah, roma, roma, ma?"

"Don't look at me, Steve; I'm still trying to decipher Hendrix."

The concert was finally over, the band and singer were ensconced in their dressing room and Steve and Danny were standing guard.

There were screaming fans all over and Danny was nearly run over by a group of teenagers.

Steve grabbed him before he was injured and pulled them against the wall. "Are you okay, Danno?"

"Barely," Danny was staring at them. "Steve, can't we go home? The arena has its own security."

"No can do," Steve reminded him. 

"If we go home, I'll top."

"We can't." 

"I'll let you tie me to the bed."

"Nope."

"Spank me?"

"Uh-uh."

"With the paddle?"

Steve thought for a moment. "No, but there is something we **can** do."

Danny tilted his head up, seeing the mischievous gleam in Steve's eyes. "I don't like that look. You're not going to lob a grenade into the crowd to get them to disburse, are you?"

Steve grinned. "Frottage."

"Fro-what?" Danny asked. "Is that like Lamaze? Because I gotta tell you, Steve, breathing deep is not going to help right now."

Steve rested his head atop Danny's and inhaled the scent of his partner's shampoo. "Frottage." He rubbed his hardened cock against Danny's clothed ass. "Also known as 'dry humping'," Steve pulled Danny flush up against him, "grinding," Steve slid his hand under the back of Danny's shirt, "scrumping," he raked his nails along the bare flesh, "the Princeton Rub," he whispered, "or, quite simply," Steve slid his hand down the back of Danny's pants, "clothed," he thrust forward, "non-penetrative," he leaned down, "sex." He blew in Danny's ear. "Come for me, baby."

"Oh shit," Danny gasped out quietly, soaking the front of his pants and falling back into Steve's arms.

"Nobody'll notice." Steve thrust twice more and came himself. "We've got these nice little jackets the arena provided." He tied his around his waist. "See."

Danny did the same with his own. "That was intense and I hate your guts." He pulled away from Steve. "And just for that, you're showering alone for the next two days."

"B-but Danno...."

Danny smirked. "I'm not spanking you for a week."

"Danny, be reasonable."

Danny headed off to the buffet table, but turned back. "Oh, and you're topping for a fortnight."

"Two weeks?" Steve asked. 

"One more word and it'll be a month." 

Steve wisely kept his mouth shut for the rest of the evening.

**FIN**


End file.
